


Untitled

by ru832k7ji3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka - Freeform, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru832k7ji3/pseuds/ru832k7ji3
Summary: not related to birthday though





	Untitled

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sGpXU_CSz1RhLp-6ZLM7ekzeQE-F__A_/view?usp=sharing&usp=embed_facebook&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
